Two friends One destiny
by AkatsukiLilith
Summary: Amy and Sakura are best friends ever. Their bond is stronger than anything else. What will happen when Amy doesn't come back from mission? What will Sakura do? Are they gonna save their bond? Read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Two Friends one Destiny**

It was beautiful Monday morning sky was clear blue even more than always, sun was warming up everything around. Even birds usualy quiet this early in the morning were singing happyliy. Everything seemed like in paradise, nothing disturbed comforting peace and silence until.....

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M LATE''

....until certain someone started screaming. Who that could be? Well you are about to find out so get ready. Let's see who it is.

''I'M LATE, I'M LATE...GOD WHY I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LATE'' voice shouted loudly surely waking up everyone in 5km radius.

No one would expect that this loud and piercing voice belonged to a girl but it did. She was running around the room like crazy throwing random things from one place to another desperately looking for something without sucess. Her long sky blue hairs now in total mess were coverring her pale face. Girl's Name was Amy.

Amy POV

''Damn where is that stupid t-shirt. WHERE IS IT?..OK Calm down Amy it can't get any worst..you are late for meeting with hokage, you can't find anything and standing in underwear in fron of the window..........WHA...STANDING IN THE FRONT OF THE WINDOW HALF NAKED? AHHHHHHHH'' she quickly ran into the bathroom screaming like mad finding her t-shirt there.  
''HUF...huf hope no one had seen me. This morning can't get worst but at least i got a t-shirt. Now enough talking time to get ready and face my destiny''

**10 minutes later**

Amy was finally ready. She was wearing short grey pants, high trainers and her beloved stripped t-shirt.

''Ok i'm ready. Hope granny won't get too mad'' She grabbed and apple and left the house. Amy was walking slowly enjoying beautiful weather.

You probably wonder why she wasn't running like hell, well she always says that if she's late there is no need to rush bacause she won't be on time anyway. *that will change later on* Only thing she didn't know is that someone will wreck her mood even more.

''Yo Amy''

''Oh Hi Sasuke''

''I see that you are late yet again. I'm not suprised''

''Yeah yeah i know it always happens''

''You remind me of Kakashi a lot with one execption he's not running around his room in underwear'' Sasuke said with extremly huge grin. He and Amy were friends but there was no way he will miss so good occasion to annoy her. Amy turned bright red and stared angrily at Sasuke with urge to kill him.

''YOU STUPID PERV I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' she shouted even louder than at the morning. Sasuke was just standing there really amused. Amy was about to kick his ass when someone shouted her name.

''Amy! Lady Tsunade is waiting for you''

''Wait Shikamaru i need to...'' He interupted her by grabbing writs and dragging her towards hokage tower.

''Let me go i need to get that Sasuke bastard''

''Stop talking and come. Hokage is in bad mood so get ready for dogging some desks and Naruto (when she's angry Tsunade is throwing everything even people, especially Naruto)

''See ya later Amy'' Sasuke shouted from distance visibly smirking

**''BASTARD!''**

''Hey Amy what did he do to make you so angry'  
''Ugh nothing Shikamaru''

**In Hokage Tower**

''Hello Amy glad you came'  
''Good morning Tsunade-sama. Why you summoned me here?''

''I SUMMONED YOU HOUR AGO! WHY WERE YOU LATE AGAIN?'' Tsunade shouted and windows broke. Amy swiftly dodges flying desk.

''Oh what's heppening here? Tsunade- sama are you throwing desks again'' someone said laughing softly behind them.

''Ahh Help Sakura-chan Tsunade-sama wants to kill me'' Amy shouted hiding behing her friend. She and Sakura were best friends ever just like two sisters, nothing could separate them. Their bond was even stronger than one with Naruto and that exact bond is going to get them into huge trouble.

''Amy were you late again? Just like Kakashi.''

''Ok Amy i summoned you here to inform you of new mission that i assigned you to'' She said seriously but for some reason Sakura had bad feeling about this.

''It's a spying mission that only you are capable of because of your special abilities'' *I will leave her abilities as a secret for now.*

**When everyone left....**

''Tsunade-sama why your desk is outside?'' Shizune softly asked

''I'm in the bad mood that's all''

''Wasn't you keeping your sake in that desk?'' she asked questioning

''OH SHIT MY PRECIOUS SAKE!''

''AHA! So you were hiding sake after all Tsunade-sama. You said that you finished with it'' Clever she found out the truth.

''...........GREAT...........''

It's my second stroy so far hope you liked it. I will continue Joined Souls later on because i can't think of anything to write ch 11. Sorry to everyone that was reading it. Please review and tell me if you like this one so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Two friends One destiny ch2**

_Hi whoever reads my story this is second chapter so enjoy :)_

It was Monday evning cold brezze made walking quite cold but comfortable. It almost seemed like village was empty only two girls were walking quietly in the shadow of the black sky.

''So Sakura did anything interesting happened today?''

''No not really couple of simple injuries and scratches nothing special'' Sakura said softly, something was worrrying her.

''I don't want to sound weird or anything but i think that you won't be able to reach and show your potential here in Konoha. Everyone knows that you are amazing kunoichi but only thing they let you do is tending scratches and broken bones''

''Yeah I was thinking about it lately and there is lot of truth in it. Sometimes it's really frustrating knowing that i won't be able to get stronger'' she said bit sadly

''I sometimes feel bit similar. There are not a lot of good missions to do and doing paper work is not my type of thing''

''Amy?'' she said in worrying tone

''Wha- what's with the sudden mood change?''

''I have bad feeling about your next mission. Something bad will happen. Do you really have to go?''

''Ohh Sau-chan don't worry i'll be alright it's just simple spying mission and if something bad happened to me you will be first to know. There is no need to be worried ok?'' Amy said happy trying to cheer her friend up.

''Ok i guess you are right'' she smiled softly.

They were walking like this in silence for at least 10 minutes until they reached outskirts of the village. There wasn't anything special or interesting there expect small shop with lucky braclets and charms.

''Hey Amy look at this'' Sakura said excited, her eyes were sparkling happily and Amy quickly ran over to see what her friend spotted.

''What is it Saku-chan?''

''Look at them'' she pointed towards two same charm braclets which were absolutely beautiful.

''Wow those are amazing. I never seen anything like this'' she said still admiring them

''I know i just can't look away from them''

''I got an idea i will buy one for you and you will buy one for me '' Amy nearly shouted from excitement.

''That's great idea. Let's go then''

**long time later... **

''Oh those are beautiful Amy''

''Hahaha i know and by having them we will never forget each other or separate right?''

''So that's a promise?''

''Promise'' They shaked hands as a proof and went back to the village laughing softly

**3:00 am Sakura's house**

Sakura was sitting on the edge of bed covered in cold sweat staring wide eyed at the wall. She looked like she just saw death.

''Oh my dear Kami this dream was horrible''

_flashback_

_Sakura and Lilith were talking next to the small charm shop and staring at their braclets. They bough them and went back to the village._

_After Sakura came home she was awfully tired without any reason._

_''ahh why am i so tired? Today was really easy and i didn't do lots of trainning...i guess night walks do make you sleepy'' she drifted into peacful sleep instantly._

_Amy was in her dream in dream (confusing X_x) she was running through the forest in her ninja outfit so she probably was on the mission. Everything seemed fine she quietly reached enemy's base and with cat's grace sneaked inside. No one even noticed her. She was inside for quite long and than came out swiftly with a scroll in her hand. Nothing seemed suspicious until Sakura noticed two black figures coming from behind her, she tried her hardest to warn her but words wouldn't come out, nothing just empty silence just like someone was holding her words inside. It was then when Amy was knocked uncousious and taken away by them._

_end of flashback_

''It looked more like a vision of some sort...i need to warn Amy about this mission'' she got up in a instant and ran to get changed but than stopped.

''I can't just bash into her house and tell her that i had a dream about mission where she gets kidnapped....DAMMN!''

**Konoha gate 6:00**

Sakura ran as fast as she could to meet with her friend and tell about last night events. Weather was beautifull but you could see dark omnious clouds coming slowly from the north. It looked like a bad sign but no one seemed to notice expect certain pink haired girl. Street's were nearly empty, only couple of villagers were opening shops and getting ready for busy. It was like always quiet and peacefull.

''I'm finally here....seems Amy's not here. HAHAHA why i'm not suprised?'' she decided to sit near the gate enjoying the sun but something just didn't seem right. After 10 minutes she noticed figure slowly walking towards the gate and immidately reconised Amy. She also seemed to notice her and walked much quicker towards smiling widely.

''Yo-ho Saku-chan! What are you doing here so early ne?'' Amy asked playfully

''It's kind of complicated but.....I-I need to talk with you''

''Ok but don't be so serious it creeps me out''

So they were talking for about 15 minutes and Sakura told her everything about the dream and bad feeling she have since then.

''Aww c'mon Saku-chan you just overreacting. It's just simple mission what could possibly happen?''

''I'm not kidding something bad will happen!''

''Ok Ok calm down you know that you are my best friend and nothing absolutely nothing can separate us right? just don't worry i promise to be extra careful''

''Maybe u r right but just be careful and don't do anything stupid'' she said obviously much happier and calmer than before. Both seemed to enjoy their prsence and forgot about everything, then someone came up from behind and scared hell out of them by screaming like psychopath.

''SUPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Amy and Sakura shouted hugging each other in fear

''I got you hehehe'' now they noticed who it was. Only one person would be so stupid to do something like that and that person was in big trouble...

''NARUTO!'' both shouted angry

''Wha- it was just a joke c'mon don't get that angry'' he put his hands to the front in defence knowing that it was stupid idea to scare girls like that

''YOU ARE SO DEAD!'' They were about to jump and tear him into the pieces when someone called from behind

''You sure are having fun kids ne?'' It was Tsunade and behind her sllowly walking Sasuke (haha you through i forgot about him didn't you?) . They both seemed to come to wish good luck to Amy on her mission but Sasuke would never admit that.

''Oh Tsunade-sama, Sasuke. What are you doing here?'' Amy asked with obvious childish curiousity.

''We came to with you luck that's all but it seems that we interupted something''Tsunade grinned evily at Naruto

''It's nothing Tsunade-sama. Naruto was just being him usual self'' Sakura said half laughing and was about to say something else when Naruto interupted

''Oh-Ho! What we got there even Sasuke came....I told you Sakura he has soft spot for Amy''Naruto said and was about to receive another punch today.

''Naruto you are such idiot I was just passing near by. That's all'' Sasuke said quickly. Everyone knew that he was lying.

''Ok Ok kids that's enough let's say our good-lucks and let Amy go'' Tsunade said loudly and smiled at them all. Everyone wished Amy good-luck (even Sasuke) and then she went. Sakura was watching her friend slowly dissapearing deeper and deeper into the forest. That weird feeling wouldn't leave her but she decided to ingnore it since Amy promised to be extra careful.

**The End**


	3. Chapter 3

Two Friends one Destiny ch3

**Somwhere in the forest**

It was really dark everything around was deadly quiet, there was no one around or at least every ordinary person would through that. But when you looked really close you would notice someone hiding on the tree and closely observing something that looked like a cave. Shadowy figure was moving swiftly and quietly waiting for the best moment to strike. Like deadly hunting animal.

''Ok i found the entrance. There are 3 guards hidden outside and 2 watching the sky...this should be easy''

In the blink of an eye shadowy figure changed into something else...it looked like a beast...more certainly like wolf black wolf. (shapeshift ability yay)

''Let the fun begin''

Figure moved towards an enemy with incredible speed. Long sword appeared in it's mouth and in a second all enemies were lying dead. Beast quickly took something from one of the guards.

''hmmm i sense 5 more ...that would be easy but then i through it would be much harder''

It wasn't long before all guards were dead than figure changed shape again. Who would expect it was Amy she was using never seen shapeshifting technique. She quickly went inside big room breaking seal on the door first by using scroll picked from dead guard earlier. Room was extremly BIG and filled with different scrolls, chests and paintings. It most likely was thievs vault.

''WOW quite a collection they got there! Now where is the scroll Tsunade wanted...hmm how does it looked she said'' Amy was thinking for over 5 minutes and couldn't remember anything about scroll.

''Ahhh seriously how could i forget? IDIOT! IDIOT! *beep breath* Ok Ok calm down you will find it''

**20 minutes later**

''I'm so dead she will kill me :( Grr stupid scroll'' she punched the wall with great impact...and then something fell ''Is this?... Yes! Yeah! It's this stupid scroll now i remember that it was supposted to be black and red with some kind funny design. Mission accomplished time to go!'' She quickly packed the scroll and rushed through long corridors of the base still being cautious enough in case that someone came back. ''Geez is seems much longer than before...ah-ha There is the exit'' Light shoot straight at her face making her a bit dizzy. ''AAAA it sure was dark inside that stupid base...wait whoa-who's ther...'' She felt powerful chakra close to her but it was too late she was cut off as two shadowy figures approched her from behing and knocked unconsious. One who looked like a shark grinned widely ''Mission accomplished''.

**Konoha Hospital**

Sakura was peacefully sitting in her office enjoying the quiet break time she had. After having bunch of kids on check-ups she was tired. Kids do like asking tons of random questions like ''Why your hair is pink miss?'' 50 times in a minute which was unbearable but it was something else that was bothering her. It was feeling bad feeling she had for quite some time now but it suddently changed into fear.

''Nah. I'm just being paranoid that's all. I'm sure she will be all right. Need to get ready more kids for check ups'' Sakura was feeling bit better now but when she was getting up her braclet fell on the floor. It was same braclet that she exchanged with Amy that day in front of the charm shop.

''What? Why it fell'' Sakura was staring at the braclet lying on the floor for over a minute with wide open eyes. If someone were to enter they would through that she's mentally disabled or crazy.

''I got bad feeling about this...i will go and talk with Tsunade after work''

**Somwhere else** (_god knows where) _

''...Wha...what? Damn my head...it hurts like hell. What happened and why it is so dark in here?'' Amy was in some kind of room. It was hard to tell since it was pitch dark in there and she couldn't remember how she got there. ''Well sitting here like prick won't help so let's see what we can do...what?'' she tried to get up..without a sucess only thing she heard was sound of chains. ''What the hell? I'm chained? Chained in some dark, creepy and weird place! Could it get any better now?'' she shouted REALLY loud and then someone entered. As soom as door opened Amy saw that it is some kind of room but it was still dark until someone turned the light on.

''Shut up for god's sake un!'' Someone was standing in the middle of the room. At first Amy through that this is a girl but it wasn't. It was a man with long blonde hairs made up in high ponytail covering half of his face and sea blue eyes. But it's wasn't how he looked made Amy realise that she's in deep shit now. It was black cloak with red clouds. Akatsuki.

''...oh crap...''

''Now that's better. Be a good girl and shut up un'' he said with cooky smile which made Amy angry. No one talks to her like that even if it is S-rank wanted criminal.

''I'm not a pet blondie! **YOU** better be a good **GIRL** and shut up!'' she surely emphasized word GIRL and now blondie was red.

''WHAT DID YOU CALLE ME YOU WHORE!''

''OH IS BLONDIE DEAF OR JUST STUPID?'' now that was getting interesting chained to wall but still arguet with criminal, only Amy is capable of something like this.

She sticked tongue at him and gave daring look. I don't think it was such a good idea since she was in their base chained and couldn't move. As they both were screaming at each other someone entered laughing loudly. It also was a man with medium length silver hair slicked back, purple eyes and BIG Triple-Bladed Scythe.

''HAHAHA that was fuckin hilarious hahaha! Did that girlie hit your weak spot Deidara?''

''Shut your ass Hidan. I will murder this bitch''

''Well that would be funny to watch but leader-sama want's to see her so you better not hurt her'' he said with a smirk and Deidara cursed loudly giving deat glare to Amy.

''Ha..ha..ha there you go blondie u can kiss my ass'' Amy again sticked tounge at him laughing playfully. Deidara knew that he's not going to win this at least not now so he left with loud ''bang''.

''HAHAHAHA! You sure got him that was so funny i already like you''

''Well that's cool Hidan but what the hell i'm...'' he cut her off with his hang and picked her up and threw over shoulder. ''Shut up girlie now you going to see leader so be good. He has offer that you can't refuse''

THE END


End file.
